Legend of the spirit world - when true powers are unlocked
by The Yuri Corner
Summary: This is a one shot lemon for KorrAsami fans this takes place moments after the ending scene in the series find out what happenes when true feelings are revealed and when Korra unlocks a special power for her beloved Asami. THIS IS FUTA AND YURI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED RATED M FOR GOOD REASONS.


The legend of the spirit world- when true powers are unlocked!  
Hey whats up you KorrAsami fans I'm here to provide a nice futa kora smutt one shot lemon with your truly Asami and this oneshot takes place right after the ending scene with our hero and Asami gazing into each others eyes right before entering the spirit world. so disclaimer I do not own anything associated with the legend of korra I'm just a fan ok lets begin.

I..i need this vacation korra thank you so much for taking me to the spirit world with you..-Asami says sincerely as she looks at her hero-

Anything for you Asami...-Korra slightly blushing at this point looking at Asami's long black hair flow in the gentle breeze-

Hey Asami...I guess I never really told you how much I appreciated you and all you've done for me.. -Korra says as she slightly moves closer to her friend- I just feel like we've gone all this time together and iv kept you in the dark with how I feel...

And...h.. how do you feel Korra?...-Asami seemingly flustered by the sudden boldness of her hero-

Everyone thinks I'm the hero around her and that I saved these vast lands but the truth is...-Korra now standing still clasping Asamis hands in hers looking her dead in the eyes- but the truth is Asami..it was you who saved me... and in turn gave me the strength to do what I had done...-Korra now blushing and looking away at the fear of being rejected-

K...Korra I..i have never felt such a strong connection with anyone before ever in my life I feel the same way I don't want you to go anywhere...stay here with me for a while..-Asami now leading Korra by the arm to a nearby tree stump-

Re...really you want me? but what about Mako? -Korra says with a sharp tone in her voice angry that Mako snagged a kiss from the women she cared so deeply for-

Mako..mako was just a stupid phase to make you jealous...I was half hoping you'd get jealous and challenge him...hahaha saying it loud now sounds silly -Asami now sitting on the tree stump pulling Korra close to her between her legs as she looks up at korra standing infront of her-

really!? hahaha wow that's great Asami I want you to be mine and only mine...i'm kinda glad you wanted to go to the spirit world..with me being the avatar I have a special advantage here others do not...-korra looking down at Asami-

oh yeah? and what would that be oh great and powerful avatar -Asami says in a teasing type manner-

I can shape shift my body...-Korra leaning in to whisper in Asamis ear- I..can love you in the deepest most purest form there is...-Korra explains as she presses her hips against Asamis stomach-

OH...-Asami shooting up as she feels something strange between her hero's legs- I..is that..really yours? -Asami questions while looking up blushing-

Y..yes and it can be ours if you accept me...all of me..-Korra pushing asami back and laying her down on the tree sump-

yes my hero I want you to have ALL of me ...I want to become one with you from now and forever...-asami caressing korras face gently as she slowly undoes her belt- please...just be gentle this is my first time..

Of course my princess I will..-Korra undoing her belt releasing her now erect cock- I want you to be mine forever asami..I never want this moment to end..-Korra slowly starts to slide down asamis pants and panties- I will love you for the rest of my life asami... I love you -Korra now putting the tip of her cock in between Asamis now moist lips-

I love you too my hero -Asami now looking up at her new lover with tears in her eyes- never let me go if you take me now you can never let me go..

I WOULD NEVER LET YOU GO!..NOT AGAIN...never again will I let you out my sights -Korra grabs asamis hands in a warm embrace as she starts to glide her full length into her princess- I love you Asami I will say it a million times if I have to! I won't ever let you go your my woman now..-Korra says in a rather stern and powerful tone of voice-

ohh..baby your so big -Asami says biting her lower lip slightly- yes I am your girl prove it to me...-Asami now holding onto korras back as korra starts to buck into her roughly-

OHH asami your pussy is really tight and warm...-Korra thrusting harder into her lover breaking her hymen and causing a slight jolt of pain for asami-

OH BABY YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY OH GOD TAKE ME BABY TAKE ME ALL THE WAY -Asami now scratching her heros back up and down as the pain soon turned to pleasure- I LOVE YOU BABY NOW FILL ME UP

OH BABY I WILL I WILL FILL YOU TIGHT PUSSY UP -Korra now thrusting even harder as she feels asami start to contract and tighten around her shaft- OH BABY AM I HITTING THE RIGHT SPOT? -Korra saysa as she leans down and starts to suck on asamis neck-

OH BABY THATS THE SPOT I LOVE IT YOUR SO BIG YOUR FILLING ME UP -Asami throwing her head back giving her neck up for Korra as a small string of drool starts to seep out the corner of her mouth-

OH I LOVE YOU BABY I LOVE YOU IM ABOUT THE BLOW MY LOAD IN YOU BABY -Korra bucking harder and faster as her cock pulses in Asamis now deflowered womanhood- OH BABY YES YES -Korra now sucking and biting Asamis ear-

IM ABOUT TO CUM TOO OH MY GOD KORRA YOUR SO GOOD TO ME YES -Asami wrapping her legs arounf korras hips as she starts to reach climax- OH BABY I THINK IM CUMMING OH GOD YES TAKE ME BABY

I AM BABY I AM -Korra now thrusting into Asami so hard Asamis body is almost over the edge of the tree stump- LETS COME TOGETHER BABY -Korra now gazing into her new lovers eyes as they both bump and grind into each other-

OH GOD IM CUMMING BABY -Asami screams as she arches her back unleashing all her womanly juices all over Korras shaft and thighs-

OH I LOVE YOU ASAMI I LOVE YOU -Korra releasing her sperm deep into Asamis womb filling her to the brim- OH BABY YES YES WERE GOING TO BE A FAMILY -Korra now slowly bucking as they both reach the end of climax-

Oh Korra you animal -Asami smileing as she gets up to kiss korra- and I like that baby -asami now holding her hand over her tummy- little Korra Jr. is now in preparation -Asami says blushing-

Oh baby I cant wait -korra tearing up in joy- I love you baby I love you so much...future wife -korra says as she holds asami in a sweet embrace-

best..vacation ever..-Asami says as she pushes korra down- hehe now let me show you how rough my love is!

Fin


End file.
